


Feels like a dream

by mituca



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mituca/pseuds/mituca
Summary: You are the newest member of the Akatsuki. With a warm welcome, you start to feel like home with them. After being lonely for so long, their company makes you feel complete and part of something bigger than yourself. Especially the company of the blondie with anger issues and explosives. But things turn out to be more complicated than you expected.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Konan (Naruto)/Reader, Nagato | Pain/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I hope you will enjoy it even though i don't think anyone will read it. But that doesn't matter. I just wanted to start writing because i have a lot of time to kill and oh well i have my own ideas that i never see in other fics so i thought why not write them myself?:)  
> I apologize in advance if i have some spelling or grammar mistakes, because english is my second language. I tried my best to write it correctly and use a wide vocabulary but i'm sure i'll get better at it with time.

You did it. You were finally made an official member of the akatsuki. You worked so hard for this, it was a huge achievement that you were proud of. Your new-found confidence made you glow and radiate.  
Tonight was your welcome party, a big dinner was planned with all of the members in the dining area of the hideout. 

About 2 hours before the event, you started to get ready. You must look impeccable and impress everyone. Konan came to your room to get ready with you while gossiping and having some girl time.  
"You should totally wear this dress. It looks amazing on you."  
"I don't know... i don't wanna look like i'm trying too hard.. i feel like a dress is too much"  
"C'mon y/n!!!You have the ideal body type and don't wanna show it off?What is wrong with you??"  
"Oh trust me i'm planning on showing it off! Just not in a fancy dress"  
"whatever"

"How about this?"  
You were wearing black leather mini skirt that was waaaay too short with bandages wrapped around one leg from knee to your upper thigh and a black corset crop-top that showed off your perfectly round b-cups.  
"Yea you look absolutely stunning!!" said Konan.

You went into the bathroom to accessorize and put on some makeup. Konan helped you to put on your gold necklace that had a cross dangling right above your belly button. You put on some mascara to make your white ghouly-eyes pop and some blush to complement your pale skin.  
"You really need to get a tan. Seriously. You look dead girl. Especially with those scary eyes."  
"Shut up. I like how dead i look" we both giggled.

"I'm gonna go now and help a bit with the dinner. I'll see you in a bit,okay?" Konan said.  
"See ya."

You were too impatient to wait any longer sitting alone in your room. You were so excited for the party and to see a certain someone. You decided to go downstairs in the living room to see if anyone was there. As you were walking down the stairs you could hear chatter and laughing coming from the kitchen. You heart started pounding so fast from excitement.  
As you entered the living room Hidad whistled at you in a funny sexy way. You blushed a little and giggled.  
"Wooow. Nice outfit girl." he smirked at you.  
"Shut up" you said rolling your eyes and smiling.  
"Now don't be like that and accept the compliment gorgeous."  
I did like the attention i was getting. I always have. I felt so powerful knowing i can make any man turn his head when i walked by. I could say i was a bit of a narcissist but i would never admit that to another person. Ever since i was a child i knew i was blessed with a pretty face. Even though i didn't have the happiest childhood, i knew my qualities and i tried to make the best of them.

I sat next to him but kept my distance, as i didn't want him to get any ideas that i was mesmerized by him. Yes, he is extremely hot but he's not the one that gave me butterflies. But a little bit of innocent flirting never hurt anyone. I loved teasing men. It gave me a sense of power and control over them that boosted my ego.  
We started chitchatting for a while and then he put his big arm on the couch around my shoulder. Okay, maybe i did start to like the attention a bit too much.  
"Now, now big man. Don't get any ideas." i said giggling.  
"Yea yea whatever you say ghost lady." he gave me a sexy grin as he rested his head back on the couch.  
I started hearing voices coming out of the kitchen and into the dinning area.  
"We should go" i said as i got up and started walking but then he grabbed my wrist and my heart started pounding so fast i could feel it in my throat.  
"It's this way actually" he said and he let go of my wrist.  
I could feel the blood starting to flow again to my hand and i realized how strong he is.  
Okay, maybe i did like him a little but i knew he was trouble. So for now i'm just gonna play his game for a while. But i gotta keep my eyes on the real prize.

As we walked in, i could feel the friendly atmosphere in the dinning room. It was actually happening. I was officially a member. A dream come true.


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between you and Deidara becomes more intense. But things are not working in your favor tonight. Even so, you make a decision out of frustration.

All eyes on me. Just what i wanted. ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION. It just makes me feel amazing. Everyone was looking at me as i walked in. I stood a bit in the door frame as everyone was smiling and welcoming me. Pain was the first one to shake my hand and congratulate me. He then offered me the legendary Akatsuki cloak that i've had my eyes on for quite some time.  
"Here. You earned it."  
"Thank you." i said smiling. I was completely overwhelmed by emotions.  
"What are you waiting for??? PUT IT ON" Obito said.  
"Okay, okay!!" i said.  
I put it on and felt something light up in me. It was a feeling of comfort warming me up. I was finally happy.  
I could spot Deidara talking to Hidan and it was kinda shady. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but Deidara seemed a bit pissed off.  
After a brief moment, i hugged everyone in the room, one by one. They all congratulated me and said nice things. I could feel my heartbeat rising as Deidara's turn to hug me was coming up. Before him, was Hidan. He hugged me tight with hands around my waist, slowly reaching down for my ass, but it wasn't too obvious. Of course i noticed it, but i let this one slide because i was in a good mood. But i did roll my eyes in a mocking way.  
"Congratulations kitty! I am actually happy you joined us" he said.  
"Don't call me that again"  
"Yea, yea, whatever you say kitty"  
I gave him an annoyed stare as i broke free of his tight hug and moved on to Deidara. I was so excited. I had a little passion for him since the first day i saw him. We had a few short interactions before, but it was enough to make me like him very much. He was very charming and funny, how could you not like him??  
But he didn't hug me. He put his hand forward for me to shake it. WHY??? All i wanted was to smell his hair while we wrapped his hands around me. I felt kinda rejected. And hurt. But two could play this game.  
I shook his hand but i felt something lick the palm of my hand. And then it hit me. It was the mouth. I started laughing and he did as well.  
"Freaky. I like it" i said smiling at him.  
"It was my pleasure" he said giving me a smirk.  
I felt so drawn to him. I usually don't get attracted to someone so easily but something about him was special.  
Everybody took a seat at the dining table. I saw an empty seat next to Hidan, so i took it. Next to me was another empty chair, and to my surprise, Deidara chose to sit there. Next to me.  
I had so many thoughts running through my head. But it was a good sign. Maybe he did like me. At least a little.  
We had a toast with wine, and then everybody started chatting. To my surprise Deidara leaned towards me.  
"How old were you again?" he asked staring at me with his big blue eye.  
"I'm 18. You?"  
"19. Wow you look a bit older."  
"Are you saying i look OLD??" i said annoyed.  
He started laughing. He was so cute when he laughed. "That's not what i meant but i'm glad there's someone my age here."  
"Well i'm glad too" i blushed.  
I think he noticed because a warm smile formed on his face while he was looking at me. 

I don't know how time passed so fast but i found myself quite drunk laughing and having a good time with Deidara and Hidan. I couldn't help but notice the competitive relationship between the two.  
Deidara said something but i couldn't hear it because the room was too loud so i leaned forward to him. His masculine scent intoxicated me. Maybe it was also the wine but head was spinning as he talked in my ear. I don't even remember what he said but all i do remember was that he gently put a strand of my grey hair behind my ear. I was completely overwhelmed by feelings.  
I blushed and returned to the table. But suddenly i felt his hand on my leg. I just froze. The butterflies in my stomach were becoming more violent as i felt his hand move higher and higher. When his tongue started brushing against my soft skin i completely lost it. The tension between us became unbearable.  
Then, I noticed Hidan trying to interrupt us by saying something stupid. I could tell that he was jealous but i couldn't help it. I had a thing for Deidara. Not him. Sure he was cute but he wasn't Deidara.  
Deidara, annoyed took his hand off and included him in the conversation. I felt a bit releaved. My mind was already wandering off to inappropriate thoughts. I needed a short break.

After a while, the party broke up. People went back to their rooms and went to sleep. It was around 3 am i think.  
To my disappointment, Deidara went to sleep as well. I was so frustrated. But i'm gonna take things slow with him.  
Hidan was still here, hitting on me. He wasn't the one i wanted, but he was what i had tonight.  
After a short conversation in my head i decided to go along with his flirting. Just for tonight.  
I zoned out for a bit but i was woken up by Hidan standing up behind me as he grabbed my arm.  
"So???" he said impatiently.  
"So what?" i said confused.  
"Do you wanna go upstairs with me?"  
I think the wine had a huge impact on my answer, but i didn't care. My frustration with Deidara took over me and i said yes.  
His eyes were full with lust and satisfaction as he smiled at my answer.


	3. No one can know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night you spent with Hidan might have been a huge mistake. But you enjoyed every minute of it anyway. You don't have anything to feel sorry about.

I got up from my chair but i was so tipsy i could barely keep my balance. Hidan noticed, so he took the matter into his own hands. Literally.   
He grabbed me and carried me upstairs himself. I melted in his big arms, allowing myself to rest my head on his chest, smelling his cologne. His skin was so warm and soft, i felt at peace. I felt so little compared to him.  
We finally got to his room. He gently put me on his bed and he left the room, closing the door behind him.  
I laid there for a few minutes, closing my eyes to rest a little. Hidan woke me up with a glass of water in his hand.  
"Drink. It will clear your head a little."   
"Thanks." i said looking up at him with sleepy eyes.  
I drank the whole glass and then i placed it on his night stand.  
Out of nowhere i felt my stomach turn upside down and i ran to the bathroom to throw up.  
He quickly followed me and held my long straight grey hair in one hand, with the other caressing my back in a comforting way.  
I threw up everything i just ate at the dinner party. What a waste.  
"Are you okay?" he said a bit worried.  
"Yes. I'm much better now. I always feel better after throwing up" i laughed a little.  
He helped me get up and gave me some clean towels.  
"You can take a shower here, i don't mind."  
"Thanks." i replied.  
He left the bathroom and laid in his bed, turning on the tv.  
I closed the bathroom door and i started to strip down. I left the water running for a few moments, waiting for it to get really cold so the shower would wake me up completely.  
After i was done i wrapped myself in a big tower that was barely covering my ass, but i didn't mind. I felt a lot better afterwards.   
Suddenly, i had only one thing in my mind. Hidan.

I walked out of the bathroom, as his gaze was fixated on me. I went over to the door and locked it. A big smile formed on his face. He got up and walked over to me. He lifted mu chin up with one hand as he asked me: "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Just shut up and fuck me." i said in a provoking tone.  
"Have it your way then." he replied.  
I couldn't even process what he just said as he immediately slammed me in the wall and started kissing me passionately. I could taste the wine on his lips and cigarettes in his breath. I let myself be consumed by him, as his tongue explored my mouth hungrily. My hands roamed around his exposed chest, and slowly moved one up, sinking my nails in the back of his neck.  
In response, he bit my lip hard, driving me crazy with excitement. He grabbed my neck with one hand, squeezing it just enough to make me feel my blood boiling. He moved his other hand underneath the towel, grabbing my ass cheek forcefully. He then moved his hand to the front, sliding his middle finger slowly between my folds, weakening my legs.   
"You're so fucking wet already."  
"Don't flatter yourself." i said provoking him.   
He broke free of the kiss and smiled at me, grabbed my shoulders to spin me around.  
He took off the towel, throwing it on the floor and started kissing and licking my neck. I felt my core starting to pulsate, wanting more.  
His kisses moved slowly down my spine, making my legs shake uncontrollably.   
He stopped and stepped away, giving me a chance to turn around and look at him. I bit my lip watching him unzip his cloak and throwing it away on the floor. I grab one of my tits and squeeze it, showing off to him. I love the way he looked obsessively at me, analyzing every inch of my body. He took off his pants and boxers, revealing his huge hard cock, stroking himself.  
He sat on the edge of his bed and commanded:   
"Suck it."   
I walk over to him and get on my knees, obeying him. I look at him with my eyes wide open as he grabs my hair. I start to slowly lick his shaft and work my way up to the tip. I savor every inch of it and then spit on the head, and open my mouth wide for him. He slams my head down his dick, letting out a soft groan. He increases the speed, making me choke and gag on his cock. He face-fucked me for a while and then pull my head away by my hair. He forces me to look up at him, caressing my cheek gently with his other hand.  
He places his thumb on my lips, brushing them softly. He then pushes his thumb in my mouth, licking his lips while watching me suck on his finger. He pull his finger out with a pop, and slaps me across the face, turning my head.   
My face goes red as i can feel small stings numbing my face.   
He lets go of my hair. "All right bitch. Ass up on the bed."  
I was still recovering from the shock of his slap, but i couldn't resist much longer. I wanted him to fill me up. So i did as i was told.   
He smacked my ass hard and pushed my face into the mattress. He positioned himself at my entrance, coating his cock in my juices and teasing me. I was so frustrated.  
"Please-" i begged him.  
But then, he pulled away. He slid one finger in slowly, moving it around and feeling everything. He then slid two fingers in, going in and out at a steady pace.  
"You're so tight"  
"Pleas-"  
The agonizing wait was over. He pulled out the fingers and slammed his cock all the way in, stretching me and hitting my cervix. I screamed in pain and pleasure. His dick was too big, and because he was fucking me from behind, he was in control and i couldn't do anything to ease it in. He then pulled out, giving me one second to breathe before he slammed right back in, pounding me harder harder with each thrust.   
I moan so loudly but i can't control it. It feels so good yet it hurts.   
Hidan then slowed down his movements, allowing me to adjust to his steady pace. I hear him spit on my asshole and he starts to rub my entrance with his thumb.  
"Not there"   
"Calm down" he said. "You'll like this"  
I don't have any time to react as he puts his thumb all the way in. I scream and try to move away, arching my back but it's all in vein as he holds me down with his other hand. I turn my face to scream in the mattress as he starts pounding me faster.   
After a while i get used to the finger and feel a different kind of pleasure. I can feel both of my holes being filled as i moan louder and louder. I can feel myself reaching climax, as my walls tighten around him.   
The explosion of pleasure hits me, leaving me out of breath. I feel the electricity in every inch of my body.  
Before i have time to catch mu breath he orders me to turn around. I get on my knees, facing him and he strokes himself for a couple of seconds before cumming on my tits. He collapses on the bed next to me, breathing heavily.  
I quickly get up and go to the bathroom to wash myself, before returning and laying next to him.  
I stay with him for a couple minutes, and we both say nothing.  
I pick up my towel from the floor and put it on me and grab my clothes from the bathroom floor. As i reach the door I turn to him and say:"No one can know about this. Understood?"  
"Yea, yea. Whatever."  
"No one. I hope i made myself clear."  
"Sure. It's not like i'd want anyone to know either."  
"Okay i'm glad. Good night."  
"Sleep well."  
I walk out and close the door behind me.


	4. couch

I remember waking up in my bed, still wrapped in my towel. My head was ringing like a bell and i was still dizzy from last night.  
I laid in my bed for a while staring at the ceiling and after i managed to force myself to get up i went to the bathroom to take a shower. But i had no running water. That was just my luck.  
I took off the towel, put on a bath robe and went downstairs to use the shared bathroom. I didn't wanna lock the door because someone might wanna use the bathroom but i didn't worry because it was very early. I got in the shower and took my time.  
After i finished i put my robe on and when to the kitchen to eat something.  
I looked in the fridge and tried to decide what to eat. I found some leftover veggies and a doughnut with vanilla icing on top. I grabbed the food when over to the living room.  
On the couch Deidara was sleeping in a very weird position with his hands and legs dangling above the floor. My heart melted instantly at this image. I grabbed the blanket that was ok the floor and covered him with it. He was drooling in his sleep so kneeled down on the floor and got close to his face to watch him for a second but he instantly opened his eyes.  
"AAAAAA" I screamed.  
"What are you doing?" He asked surprised.  
"I wanted to see if you're still alive. You're a mess."  
"You're one to talk"  
"At least i took a shower and i slept in my bed." I pointed to the empty wine bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv and started eating my breakfast.  
"What time is it?" he asked in his cute morning voice.  
"It's 8 am i think."  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
"I just woke up and couldn't go back to bed."  
"So you thought it would be a good idea to do the same thing to me huh?"  
"I didn't wanna wake you up. Sorry."  
"It's okay. At least you made sure i wasn't cold." he smirked at me.  
"Oh shut up." i said rolling my eyes.  
"Don't roll your eyes at me"  
"You don't say so" I said mockingly, licking slowly the vanilla icing off of my fingers.  
"You're mad."  
He then got closer to me and took a bite out of the doughnut from my hand and smiled.  
He then stood next to me watching tv in silence for a while. I was getting bored at the cooking show that we were watching so i reached for the remote to change channels. Deidara's hand and mine touched, he wanted to keep watching. I tried pulling at it but he wouldn't let go. "It's sooo boring, please let me change it." "No, i wanna watch" "Just give it already" We started fighting over it and when he pulled a bit too hard on the remote he dragged me on top of him. It felt so nice, i wanted to enjoy the feeling of laying on him for a little longer. But i knew i had to act annoyed at his stubbornness. "Wow, now you're acting childish." i said rolling my eyes at him. "Trying to find an excuse to get on top of me? There's no need for that y/n, you could've just asked." He started laughing. "I'm outta here." I said getting up and leaving the living room. "C'mon don't be like that. Stay." Yes!Yes!Yes! That's all i wanted to hear. I wanted to stay with him a while longer but i knew i had to leave him hanging. "I have some stuff to do. Sorry. Maybe later." I left and went back upstairs to Konan's room. We had some girl time and i told her all about last night with Hidan and about my little crush on Deidara. "Girl Hidan is literally crazy. You should stay away from him. And why would you get involved with him when you have a thing for the blondie??" "I don't know, i was just frustrated that Deidara left me alone and went to sleep. So maybe i wanted to make him jealous?" "What's the point if you don't want anyone to know? How would he be jealous?? And besides, you might end up making him hate you. He thinks Hidan is the dumbest person here." "I was drunk and i felt like i was loosing. And i hate loosing. And you gotta admit, he is kinda hot." "Yea he is but that doesn't mean you can fuck anything that's hot without thinking" "Yeah, you're probably right. At least it was a one-time-thing." "Did you make sure that he understood that it was a one-time-thing??" "I dunno. I guess.." "Oh god.. just don't flirt back with him from now on. Okay??" "Okay, i promise." "Good. Because now i have to give you some good news." "Spill it" "Okay so, in case you didn't know, Deidara loves to sleep on the couch every night almost. So i mean you could try to make a move tonight maybe." "I don't know.. i don't wanna seem desperate or anything like that yk?" "Desperate?? No, no girl.. just do it. Trust me. He is just a little shy at first. But once you get to know him he's really amazing." "Alright FINE" "Great. Because i don't wanna hear anything about Hidan from you ever again." "Deal" we both giggled. "Maybe i'll even pun in a good word for you tomorrow." "Really????" "Of course" "You're amazing Konan" "I know, i know.." We stayed up until 2 am giggling and gossiping. "I think i'm gonna go downstairs to check if he's there" "Go,go,go!!! Stop wasting time!!" "Alright. See you tomorrow." "Good night." I went into the living room to take a peek, and there he was. Watching tv on the couch. This is my chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a wholesome night with Deidara before he vanishes for a whole week.

Okay but what do i do now?? Do i just ignore him until he says something? Or do i say hi? Ughh. I hate to be the one making the move. Usually i don't have to do anything at all. Men just come to me and don't leave me alone. But this time i have to work for it. Hopefully it will be worth it.  
I build up some courage and walk to the couch.  
"Is this seat taken?" i ask with an awkward smile on my face.  
"Which one?"  
"Umm.. whichever you prefer?"  
"Let me check wait a second.. hmm. I think you can sit next to me. Yea."  
"Alright."   
I sit awkwardly next to him and my mind just froze. I don't know what to say. I feel like i can't move a finger. I'm so nervous i feel like i could have a heart attack. But fortunately, he breaks the ice.  
"Can't sleep again?"  
"Yea. I wasn't able to sleep ever since i moved here officially."  
"Wow. That's not good. We have to do something about that insomnia of yours."  
"Do you know any magic remedies mister artist?"  
"I like the sound of it." he giggled."And yes, i do have some tricks up my sleeve."  
"Well what are you waiting for?? Tell me!"  
"I'll show you. But now is not the time."  
"Ugh. Fine then. But it's your fault i don't get my beauty sleep."  
"As if you needed it." he rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, i do. Trust me."  
"But i think you're cute when you're tired. You those huge eye bags and look even more dead that usual."  
"Oh shut up" i said trying to hide my smile.  
He lifts up the blanked that's warming him, as an invitation to join him. I don't waste any time and i crawl up next to him. He puts his hand over my shoulder hugging me to keep me harm.  
I curl up and burry my face in his chest, with my eyes stuck on the tv.  
"Wow, you're really cold."  
"It's not my fault you people have never heard of turning up the heat."  
"But it's not our fault that you starve yourself to death. If you had more meat on your bones you wouldn't be so cold."  
"I DON'T STARVE MYSELF I EAT A LOT I'M JUST REALLY SKINNY"  
"Calm down. But i like that you're skinny don't get me wrong."  
"Oh...sorry"  
"Plus, i get to be your personal radiator."  
After he said that, i fell asleep on his chest. It felt so good to be at peace in somebody's arms.

The next morning, I wake up in the same place, to see Deidara playing with my hair. I savored the moment until Pain walked in the living room, ruining the mood.  
"Hey lovebirds. Wake up. You blondie have something to do today, don't you?"  
"Oh yea.. that's right."  
"What?"  
"I have to go on this mission with sasori. I'll be back in 3 days."  
"3 days???"  
"Um..yea. But don't worry i'll be fine."  
"Oh okay."  
He got up, got dressed and left.  
The next 3 days seem like an eternity. I couldn't wait for him to come back. But he didn't. For a week.  
The whole time i was worried sick and i couldn't get in contact with either of them. I spent my time wandering around the house, talking with Konan and ignoring Hidan's agressive flirting.  
It was truly a nightmare.  
But the finally, after a week, he showed up.


End file.
